


Banana Fish Drabbles

by ryoseirui



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Nothing Hurts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoseirui/pseuds/ryoseirui
Summary: Just a collection of small things I've written for Banana Fish.1) Ash and Eiji arrive to Japan.2) Ash, Eiji, and Shorter are on a mission to find a fish shaped like a banana so that their wishes come true.3) Eiji's first snow in New York.4) Shorter and Eiji watch horror movies.5) Sing tries Eiji's famous hot cocoa.6) Ash silently showers Eiji with kisses.





	1. Home.

**Author's Note:**

> This first drabble was written September 20th... But I didn't post it until now because I never realized how many little things I want to write for this fandom...

Once Ash and Eiji get off the plane, they halt momentarily at the gate, walking over to a window. Passengers are walking past them, hurriedly making their way to the luggage claim. Eiji takes a deep breath.

"Welcome to my home, As--... Aslan," he says in English, pausing before the end. He always wanted to try calling him that, ever since he found that it was his real name.

But Ash pouts. 

Eiji panics, about to apologize for calling him by his name. Of course Ash wouldn't like it if he suddenly switches what he calls him.

"Eiji," Ash starts. But it's not an angry tone, Eiji notes. "... Wherever you are, is my home. This is my home now as well." He smiles softly, looking at the deep brown eyes that reflect so brightly in the sunlight.

Eiji's heart overflows, and he hugs Ash. "Okaeri..." he says softly instead. 

"I'm home."


	2. Banana Fish, the Fish Shaped like a Banana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three boys, on the same mission, to find a fish shaped like a banana, so that their dreams come true.

“Banana Fish”, it was rumored. A fish so rare, you could only find it in the north Pacific Ocean. Whoever finds it, will be able to have their wishes granted. No matter how big or small their wish is, it would come true.

Aslan Callenreese first heard it from his older brother. If he could find this infamous “Banana Fish”, maybe, just maybe, his brother would come back from the war.

Eiji Okumura heard about this fish around the same time. Suffering from a major injury at the peak of his pole jumping career, he decides to find this fish, so that his ankle can heal soon, and he can get back to competing once more.

Shorter Wong also hears about this fish. The heir to a famous restaurant in New York City’s Chinatown, every day is consisted of learning all new kinds of foods, including this “Banana Fish”. He hears that this “Banana Fish” swims in the depths of the north Pacific. He wants his dream of Chang Dai becoming the number one restaurant to come true so he can take care of his older sister, so he decides to take a few month break to search for this fish.

Right now, all three of them are standing on the same dock, waiting for the same fishing boat that they all made an appointment with.

“So, what are you two looking for?” Shorter starts, wanting to make small talk with his two fishing mates.

“Banana Fish,” Ash and Eiji say in unison, but not on purpose.

All three of them look at each other in shock, not expecting for the answer to be the same.

“Well… I hope we can find it. So that all our dreams can come true,” Eiji says with a small smile. Ash and Shorter look at the other man.

‘Even if we don’t find it, the smile of yours brings the same amount of happiness,’ both Ash and Shorter think.


	3. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji experiences his first snow in New York.

Eiji isn’t used to the snow, let alone the cold weather. Winters in Japan, in Izumo, were pretty mild, so the first day it snowed in New York, he just _had_ to drag his boyfriends outside. 

Ash and Shorter aren’t opposed to it, but Eiji is really underestimating how cold outside really is. He was about to jump outside in an open winter jacket and sneakers, and nothing else. Ash grabs his hand, and Shorter shuts the front door, and they drag him back to their closet so that they can dress him up properly, as someone who doesn’t experience winter often. If Ash and Shorter jumped outside like that, they would be fine, but _Eiji_? They’re worried.

They take off his jacket, despite Eiji’s protests. Shorter pulls a fluffy sweater over his long sleeved shirt, and Ash wraps him up in an equally fluffy scarf. They lift up his arms again and put his jacket back on, zipping it up all the way. They put a second set of socks on his feet, and give him hand-me-down snow boots. Finally, they put earmuffs on his ears, and gloves on his hands. Ash and Shorter sit him down on the couch while they get ready. If they’re going to go outside, they’re going to do it so that none of them get sick. Otherwise, cuddling at night would be impossible.

Even if he’s stuffy, Eiji is still very excited. When he sees they’re both done, he grabs both Ash and Shorter’s hands, and he runs outside, ready to experience his first New York snow. 

It’s late in the evening, and the streetlights are all on. The snow falls from the sky slowly, and Eiji can see his breath in the cold air. He smiles wide before turning back to Ash and Shorter.

“It’s so pretty!” he exclaims. Ash and Shorter nod; it is pretty, but the prettiest in the scenery is definitely Eiji surrounded by the white.

Eiji lets go of their hands to dance around in the snow, taking the landscape in. The multitude of colored lights from decorations, from the skyscrapers, the lampposts. The blanket of white over the undisturbed sidewalks, the cobalt blue sky. 

But a mischievous plan comes up in Eiji’s mind, and he turns around to see if Ash and Shorter are paying attention to him. Thankfully, they’re not; they’re both looking at a dog on the other sidewalk wearing a Christmas sweater.

Eiji bends over and starts balling up generous amounts of snow, making two snowballs that just barely fit his hands.

“Ash! Shorter!” Eiji calls out, snapping them out of their dog watching. They look over at Eiji, and suddenly, their vision goes white.

All they can hear is Eiji’s giggling, the cold spreading on their face. It finally registers in their mind what Eiji just did. 

“Eiji… you do realize you just initiated war with us?” Shorter wipes the snow off his face.

“Prepare yourself,” Ash says as he launches a snowball at Eiji, Eiji laughing loudly as his shoulder gets hit while he tries to escape the attack. As he moves away from Ash’s attack, Shorter is able to hit him in the face with a snowball.

The cold air is filled not only filled with snow, but with the carefree laughter of the three as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, if you have drabble prompts... please give them to me...


	4. One Missed Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter and Eiji watch horror movies together.

Eiji loves horror movies, and watched a good amount of them in Japan. He didn’t know that Japanese horror movies were well known in America to be pretty scary, so he was a little taken aback when Shorter suggested that their first date alone should be them watching Japanese horror movies at home.

Eiji shows a list of horror movies that he has on his laptop, and Shorter randomly chooses one by closing his eyes and pointing on the laptop screen. “ _Chakushin Ari_ ”, or “ _One Missed Call_ ” is chosen, and Eiji starts the movie. It’s a movie about a student who’s phone rings, and is left with a voice mail of herself screaming, dating two days in the future. Her friend gets the same thing, and is determined to save herself before her time comes. 

They’re huddling against each other on the couch, covered in multiple blankets. As each moment passes, they find themselves huddling even closer, Shorter’s hold on Eiji getting tighter and tighter. Even though Eiji already knows what happens, there are still scenes where he flinches.

At the climax of the movie, a loud noise goes off in Shorter’s pocket. Eiji instinctively pauses the movie, and Shorter immediately recognizes it as his own phone. He takes out his phone and throws it across the room, yelling. “Not today, _bitch_! I’m not dying today! I still haven’t kissed Eiji today, I’m NOT dying!” His phone ricochets off the wall, and both of them can hear the screen shatter.

…

Two hours and another movie later, a knock is heard on the door, and Shorter absolutely cannot be separated from Eiji. Eiji walks to the door, Shorter trying very hard to hide his clearly larger body behind him. 

On the other side is Ash, holding way too many grocery bags humanly possible. He looks completely exhausted. “I know you two had a date today, but you could at least answer your phone when I call for grocery help. I even called hours ago.”

Eiji and Shorter look behind themselves, and see Shorter’s ruined phone on the floor.

…

Ash bans horror movies in their apartment.


	5. Hot Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sing asks Eiji to make him his famous hot cocoa.

"You have to try it one day."

"You'll be surprised. It looks like regular hot cocoa... but it's better than anything you can ever imagine."

"It's like... magic."

"I'm sure if you ask him, he'll make it for you."

Sing has heard those lines from Shorter and Ash too many times to count. As if it's the only thing the two of them have talked about this winter. If Eiji's hot cocoa is so good that **_both_** of them lose their senses, then Sing decides that it's finally time to ask Eiji if he can make him some too. 

Eiji gladly accepts Sing's request, and invites him over to their apartment one day. Ash and Shorter are out, and Eiji tells him to make himself at home. But Sing visits them a lot (he sleeps over sometimes, too), so their apartment already feels like another home to him. He sits down on a kitchen counter chair, and leans forward, elbows on the tabletop.

"Do you need me to help with anything?" Sing offers, feeling like he should at least help Eiji with his request. Eiji shakes his head no, and instead offers control over the TV. Sing knows that Eiji is stubborn, so even if he offers again, from the bottom of his heart, he won't be able to convince Eiji to let him do anything other than relax.

Sing stands up in defeat, and walks over to the couch, picking up the remotes that were on the coffee table. He takes a seat, and fiddles with the channel buttons until he finally settles with a cooking show. He doesn't usually watch things like this, but nothing else seemed interesting enough.

Back in the kitchen, Eiji takes out packets of gelatin, and puts them into the stand mixer's bowl along with some water. He lets the gelatin rehydrate, and moves on to taking two pots, one big, one medium, from the cabinet underneath their stove. He puts both pots on top, before digging out the rest of the needed ingredients from the other cabinets.

He pulls out sugar, corn syrup, salt, unsweetened cocoa powder, and vanilla extract, making a mental note to pull out the milk later on.

In one pot, he puts in sugar, corn syrup, water, and a little bit of salt, and he lets the pot reach a boil. He stands there, making sure that he doesn't take his eyes off from the pot. Once the pot reaches the desired boil, he turns off the heat from the stove, and holds the handle for the pot really carefully, so that he doesn't burn himself. He walks over to the stand mixer, and pours the sweet mixture into the gelatin, the equipment slowly mixing both mixtures together. Sing looks over when he hears the stand mixer start, because... what hot cocoa needs a stand mixer?

Because it's Eiji, he'll just wait for the end to get the answer. Eiji knows what he's doing.

When the marshmallow fluff is finished, he starts focusing on the other pot: cocoa powder, sugar, a little salt, a little vanilla extract, and water. He stirs the mixture, and leaves the pot for a few seconds to grab the milk from the fridge. He pours the milk into the pot, and lets the mixture combine with it.

Eiji grabs four mugs from the cabinet, and he fills up two with the hot cocoa. He grabs a little spoon, and places some of the marshmallow whip on top. As a extra special something, he reaches into the candy bowl, picking up a few Hershey's kisses, unwrapping them and sticking them into the fluff.

"Sing, it's done!" Eiji announces as he brings over both mugs to the couch. He hands the mug to a wide-eyed Sing, unable to hide his awe, and excitement. He graciously accept the mug.

The first sip is an explosion of sweetness and creaminess in his mouth. As the cocoa runs down his throat, he can feel his whole body warm up, happiness flooding his emotions as he licks off a bit of the marshmallow fluff that gets on his top lip.

Sing closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"It's delicious, Eiji."


	6. I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash silently showers Eiji with kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this a couple of minutes before the episode aired. We need this.

Ash cups Eiji's face softly with one of his hands. His cheek is soft to Ash's touch, and his eyes are big as they look up to Ash. The deep brown is so mesmerizing, Ash almost forgets what he wants to do.

"Ash?" Eiji asks, confused at the sudden affection. He smiles, the little action already filling his heart up with love.

Ash uses his other hand to brush away Eiji's bangs, leaving his forehead bare to press a soft kiss on top. Eiji giggles at the soft touch. "Ash?" He asks, wondering what's gotten into the other boy so suddenly.

Ash lets go of Eiji's bangs, and continues down the bridge of Eiji's nose, pressing kisses all the way. He's completely silent, not answering Eiji at all. Eiji takes that as his answer for now, and will wait for Ash to explain himself when he's ready.

Ash's hand moves from Eiji's cheek to his chin, allowing him to press multiple kisses on that cheek before moving to the other. Eiji smiles even wider than before.

Eiji is so in love with Ash.

Every side of Ash, he loves.

The kisses on the cheek stop before Ash leans in and presses one right on Eiji's lips. Eiji was expecting this, but that doesn't mean he was prepared. It's soft, yet so full of love. As if it is the answer to Eiji's question. Everything Ash wanted to convey to Eiji, is delivered through this kiss.

Eiji's eyes flutter shut, and he wraps his arms around Ash's neck. They let themselves melt into each other, into one heart and soul. It's warm, this feeling, and they don't want to let go of the other. They stay like this for many moments, thankful that they've found each other.

Ash is the first to pull away. When they part, Eiji's eyes open, and look up to the jade eyes that are looking down upon him, filled with devotion. And that's when he finally speaks. That's when Eiji gets a verbal answer.

"I love you, Eiji."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, you can contact me on Twitter @_ryoseirui_! Thanks for reading, as always~
> 
> I'm working on quite a few other pieces right now (prof AU, OT3 soulmate AU, and another fluff fic), so I hope you'll all read when they're out~


End file.
